piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2018 Los Angeles 500: Cruz's 2nd Piston Cup
The 2018 Los Angeles 500 is the final race of the season. Cruz Ramirez takes her second Piston Cup meaning this is the 3rd time a female racer has won the cup. Danny Swervez finishes 2nd shockingly! Jackson is 3rd and Chase is 4th. Ryan Laney disappoints by getting involved in a crash with Paul Conrev on lap 16. The big one happened on lap 80 in which Next Gen Vinyl Toupee went 6 centimeters airborne by crashing into Jack Smith and Cam Spinner. 10 others were involved in the big one. NOTE: Nowadays, Eric Braker is SynerG and Spikey Fillups is LTP. As usual the Piston Cup was presented by somebody important in the Piston Cup a tradition which started from the 2006 season onwards. In this case Mario Andretti gave the Piston Cup. Transcript Ryan's Shocking crash! to be continued Big One Bob: BIG CRASH! I REPEAT! A HUGE CRASH ON LAP 80! to be continued CRUZ WINS!!!! Bob: IT'S GONNA BE CLOSE! IT'S THE CLOSEST EVER! BY 1 CENTIMETRE, CRUZ RAMIREZ WINS THE PISTON CUP TWICE IN A (Seal Bark) ROW! BECAUSE OF THE SEAL BARK CENSOR, BARK BARK BARK BARK! CHICK THE SEAL! BARK BARK BARK BARK! ITS TOO MUCH OF A CLOSE CALL EVEN MORE THEN THE 2005 PISTON CUP! HOLY CRAP! Barry: AHHH! SEAL BARK! LETS GET OUT OF HERE GUYS! BOB IS BARKING! AHHH! Darrell: A MEGA MEGA HISTORIC RACE! OH MY (English Chuck Scream) GOD! YO! THIS IS THE MOST HISTORIC RACE OF MY GOD DANG MOTHER-(Popeye toot) CAREER AND MOST IMPORTANTLY MY ''LIFE!'' J.D's Girlfriend: OMG! BARK BARK BARK BARK! J.D: OH GOD HONEY DON'T TELL ME THAT JACK DEPOST '''GAVE YOU THE '''SEAL BARK DISEASE! I mean he technically gave it to me too and I bark once every 100 to 200 seal barks but AHHH! Jack(whispering): You got that right Jason. It was me who taught your girlfriend. Dan: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Rex(whispering to Jack): And I taught Dan that. Jack(whispering to Rex): Yup you sure did buddy. Cruz: YES!! I WON ANOTHER PISTON CUP! THAT IS 2 IN A ROW! Lightning: Good job Cruz! Racers on Cruz winning Shannon: Racers what do you think of Cruz winning? Sheldon: AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryan: Congratulations Cruz! Chase: Wow! I cant believe you won your 2nd Piston Cup! Danny: I agree with Chase! Rich: I also agree with Chase! Bubba: YEAH!!!!! Results 1. Cruz Ramirez - 200 laps 2. Danny Swervez - 200 laps 3. Jackson Storm - 200 laps 4. Chase Racelott - 200 laps 5. Flip Dover - 200 laps 6. Aaron Clocker - 200 laps 7. Bubba Wheelhouse Jr - 200 laps 8. Conrad Camber - 200 laps 9. Steve Lapage - 200 laps 10. Next Gen Rev N Go - 200 laps 11. Ed Truncan - 200 laps 12. Rich Mixon - 200 laps 13. J.D Mcpillar - 200 laps 14. Tim Treadless - 200 laps 15. Eric Braker - 200 laps 16. Richie Gunzit - 200 laps 17. Herb Curbler - 200 laps 18. Jim Reverick - 200 laps 19. Chris Roamin - 200 laps 20. Cam Spinner - 79 laps(crash) 21. Next Gen Vinyl Toupee - 79 laps(crash and goes airborne) 22. Jack Smith - 79 laps(crash) 23. J.P Drive - 79 laps(crash) 24. Noah Gocek - 79 laps(crash) 25. Michael Rotor - 79 laps(crash) 26. Sheldon Shifter - 79 laps(crash) 27. Jonas Carvers - 79 laps(crash) 28. Spikey Fillups - 79 laps(crash) 29. Next Gen Spare Mint - 79 laps(crash) 30. Harvey Rodcap - 79 laps(crash) 31. Barry Depedal - 79 laps(crash) 32. Dan Carcia - 79 laps(crash) 33. Ryan Laney - 15 laps(crash) 34. Paul Conrev - 15 laps(crash) 35. George New-Win - 6 laps(crash and punctured tire) Category:Historic Races